Colorful maple varieties are desirable ornamental shade trees in various regions of the United States. One of the most popular shade trees in the Midwest, Mid central and Inter-mountain regions is an Acer.times.freemanii (A. Ruhrum.times.A. Saccharinum) named `Autumn Blaze` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,864). This tree exhibits a reliable bright red fall color, is winter hardy, and tolerates dry and wet soils. Because of its fast growth, it requires a lot of field pruning. The fast growth and somewhat soft wood can cause breaking of branches in strong winds.
Acer.times.freemanii `Armstrong` (not patented in the U.S.) is a fast growing spire-shaped tree having good fall color. This tree has not been hardy in the upper Midwest. Similarly, Acer.times.freemanlii `Celzam` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,279), has not been hardy in the upper Midwest.
A novel variety of maple has now been discovered, showing reliable fill color and superior winter hardiness for growth in regions such as the upper Midwest.